It Was an Accident
by Im-A-G-In-Eleni
Summary: They hate each other, no doubt about that. But he's on their side now, and she has to put up with him. But what if, by complete accident, things change? And what's wrong with Hermione? Year 7, Headgirl, Headboy.
1. King's Cross & Surprises!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, probably not even the plot since it's probably been done 50 billion times before by other people.

Chapter 1: King's Cross and Surprises!

It was raining the day Mr. And Mrs. Granger were driving their only daughter, Hermione, to Kings Cross Station for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Even with the day being as gloomy as it was, Hermione couldn't help but quiver in excited anticipation. She was actually surprised at her behavior towards returning to school, considering the horrible events of the year previous which had culminated in the death of the man she most respected, Albus Dumbledore.

Even as she was going over these dark thoughts, she still felt an excited smile creeping to her lips.

This may have a little to do with being named Head Girl, a title she'd been aspiring to for the past six years, though she was have willingly given it up to follow Harry on his quest to destroy the remaining horcruxes, but in the end, they had decided to return to Hogwarts, for awhile, at least.

Then she thought about how she had changed this summer. That caused the smile that had been tugging at her mouth finally let loose. What with the death of Dumbledore, Hermione had realized life was too short to not live every day to its fullest and to be yourself, so she had taken on a new look where she expressed her need for girlishness mixed with constant thoughts on war, death, and evil.

This had ended up with a sort of punk-rocker met prep look that only Hermione could pull off. She was wearing a black collared polo, with a pink and black striped skirt that was a bit too short with black and white Chucks. She had dark blue, almost black eyeliner, and bright pink lip gloss. She had at along last managed to tame her hair, and it hung long, and slightly darker than normal and was pulled into two half ponytails, tied with long pink ribbons.

The Granger-mobile, at long last, pulled into the station of King's Cross. Mr. Granger jumped out and went around to get Hermione's trunk out of the car trunk while Hermione and Mrs. Granger went to get a trolley on which to roll it. Minutes later they walked right through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and out onto platform 9 ¾.

Apparently she had been waited for, for the moment she walked onto the platform there were shouts of Hermione!" and Ron Weasley and Harry Potter ran over to meet her, but stopped short at the sight of her.

She smiled innocently and asked, "What is it?" They glanced at her parents, not wanting to say anything in front of them, but her parents, seeing the awkward situation, hugged her, saying they had to go, and left.

That's when Harry finally said, "Well, er, Hermione. Nice clothes?" Ron was still staring at her and she laughed, saying, "C'mon, just help me carry my trunk onto the train."

So the boys each grabbed a handle of the trunk and were heading toward a compartment in the back of the train when she stopped them, saying, "Wait, guys, I'm supposed to stay in the front in the Heads compartment. "Oh." The boys said together, and about faced to head the other way.

Once they had Hermione's trunk safely loaded into the Head's compartment, the whistle blew, and the train began moving, so they said goodbye after making her promise to come down to their compartment after the Head business was covered.

She settled down into the seat to wait for the Head boy. About twenty minutes after the train left the station, the compartment door opened. Hermione stood up, raising her hand to shake with who ever the Head boy was.

When she saw who it was, however, she raised her wand instead. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Said none other than Draco Malfoy at seeing Hermione in the Head's compartment.

She had no idea why he was there, and she intended to ask, but she was so angry at just the sight of him all she could spit out was, "Malfoy!" He just glanced down at her wand, "I'd put down that wand if I were you, mu-Granger." He said viciously.

She was about to say 'I don't think so.' But the word caught in her throat as someone even more shocking entered the compartment with a, "Drop the wand, Granger." There was Severus Snape, the very man who had killed Dumbledore in her compartment.

She was about to do something, and raised her wand just when she got the biggest shock of her life, for at that moment, in walked-

I wonder who that was? Hmm…I guess you'll have to find out next chapter! Review! If ya want, to, that is. 


	2. Explanations & Insanity

Disclaimer: Yay! I actually got reviews! I didn't think I'd get any. But thank you! Oh yes, the disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. At all.

--------------------------------------------------------------

review:

_She was about to do something, and raised her wand just when she got the biggest shock of her life, for at that moment, in walked- _

Chapter 2- Explanations & Insanity

Albus Dumbledore. She couldn't believe her eyes and just spluttered, "D-D-Dumbledore!" Dumbledore just smiled kindly and said, "I believe some explanations are in order, as soon as you lower your wand, Hermione." Hermione did so, but ever-so cautiously. "Well, everyone take a seat!"

They all did. So he began, "I believe, Miss Granger, you are quite baffled right now, so I'll just have to explain everything to you. I hope Professor Snape and Mister Malfoy don't mind, seeing as they already know."

He smiled kindly again. Hermione was still wary, but desperately curious, so she stopped suspiciously glaring at Snape and Malfoy and gave her attention to Dumbledore. So he continued, "Well, I guess, as you can see now, I am not dead."

Hermione was about to interrupt, but Dumbledore had already guessed her question and went on, "Yes, I know Harry witnessed Severus here," he waved his hand toward Snape, "'kill' me. He didn't, though, it was all planned, and quite well, too. We all knew that Draco was trying to kill me but would obviously be unable to."

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "And I knew that Snape was to kill me if he were to fail. So we spent months perfecting a spell that everyone would think had killed me, and even sounded like 'Avada Kedavra'."

"We finally did a few weeks before the deatheater attack. The 'Aveda Keduvera' spell. Very useful. But we had to keep it a secret so as to not let anyone on to Severus not actually killing me. Things ended up not going quite as planned, for Malfoy and Severus ran off, and it was not safe for Severus to return to take the spell off me, for only he could. He was also the only one that knew."

"Just last week was he able to. Had to dig me up and everything." He paused as if reminiscing. "And I decided for today to be my grand reappearance. Severus has made it so that I being suddenly alive again will be attributed to my oh-so-powerful self."

He paused again and Hermione couldn't help but ask, "But where does Malfoy come into all of this?" Malfoy looked out the window as Snape spoke, "Draco has realized that being a deatheater just isn't all it's made out to be. I don't think he likes being controlled by one person, let alone an insane one. That was more or less what you told me, was it not?"

Malfoy just nodded his head. Hermione looked, surprised, at Draco, but had some more questions, "Are you still a spy? Is Malfoy? How are they still going to trust you? How'd you tell them you were allowed back into Hogwarts?"

"Good questions!" said Dumbledore, but it was Snape who answered, "Yes, I am still a spy. Malfoy isn't, not yet, but neither is he a deatheater. He's still a bit unsure about his path in life, but until he decides where his future lies, he's Head boy."

"They still trust me because of how skilled I am at occlumency. I told them I got back into Hogwarts because I told McGonagall that Dumbledore told me to kill him, and it was part of a plan, which was true enough, but I left out how he's not really dead."

Hermione nodded, digesting this, and asked one final question, "If Malfoy isn't truly on our side, how can you trust him to know all of this?"

This Dumbledore answered, "I trust him because he'll never be a deatheater. A faithful one, anyway, and also, he can't tell. He's under a bit of a spell until he's fully trustable."

He paused to look around the group. "Well!" He said suddenly, clapping his hands together, "I believe it's time for Professor Snape to leave so that I can tell the Head boy and girl their privileges and duties!"

So Snape left, and Dumbledore began explaining, "First of all, congratulations on earning your titles. Now down to your duties. You two patrol halls, have your own dorms, yada yada…but more importantly you'll be performing little tasks for me all year. I'll explain more when I tell you the first one. Ok, right after the feast, meet me in the entrance hall so I can take you to your dorms. Mmmkay…well…I'm off to get me some lemon drops."

As he was leaving both Hermione ad Draco were getting up to follow him out, but he turned around and said, "Oh, and you two have to stay here for the ride." His eyes twinkled, "Have fun!"

They sat there staring at each other, not sure what to say or do. It was Draco that broke the silence. Of course. "So, Granger, just because we're basically on the same side now doesn't mean I'm about to be nice to you. So just don't talk to me."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, replying, "Like I'd want to…" She turned to look out the window, unhappy at her present imprisonment, when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She glanced over to see Malfoy appraising her clothes. "Like what you see, Malfoy?" She said with amusement.

Malfoy gagged, hastening to say, "Dear God, no! But, jeez, Granger, what the hell are you wearing?" Hermione smiled, looking down at her clothes, and replied, "Not much. You have a problem with that?" Draco glanced over her body again.

Before turning away in disgust(at himself) he said quietly, "I thought you were fat…" "Oh, almost a compliment there, Malfoy!" Hermione smiled smugly, but Draco said nothing, so they sat in silence the entire ride until they were 5 minutes away, and Hermione said, "Might as well get dressed now."

And after looking over at Malfoy, she pulled off her shirt, revealing perfectly tanned & toned abs, and a black lace bra, as Draco looked on, shocked, and said, "Jeezus Granger! I don't want to see that!" Hermione glanced downward, smirked, and replied, "Someone else says differently." Pointing toward a large bulge that has appeared in Draco's jeans.

Draco turned bright red and ran out of the compartment with a departing, "Fuck you!" Hermione was overcome by a fit of giggles as she changed into her school robes, which turned into full out laughter.

She was laughing so hard that when the compartment door opened, she didn't even look up, but heard a friendly voice say, "Hermione, you okay?" It was Harry. Hermione straightened up, tears of laughter in her eyes, and replied, "I don't know!" And started laughing again.

Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks, but sat down into the compartment waiting for Hermione's temporary insanity to pass. When Hermione finally calmed down enough to talk, she burst, "Boys, do I have a story for you!" With that, she told them about everything that had been said earlier.

When she had finished, Ron and Harry sat there in shocked silence, which Ron punctured with a hilariously sincere, "Fer seriously!" Hermione let out a giggle. She had no idea what her problem was, 'relief' she thought. Relief that Dumbledore's here and we have more of a chance!

She looked opposite at Harry, who was frowning, he then asked, "Why didn't Dumbledore tell me first?" Hermione started laughing again and Ron and Harry looked at each other with deep concern now. Hermione then said, "Harry…" but looked at his face and kept laughing.

Ron asked, very worriedly, "Hermione, what's wrong? Are you okay? Stop laughing!" And, surprisingly, Hermione stopped mid-giggle, and replied, "What, am I not allowed to be happy?" They were about to answer when the train jerked to a stop and Hermione said, "We're here." She looked down at her robes, crinkled her nose, and said, "This won't do at all!"

She whipped out her wand, said several spells in quick succession, and when she let her hands drop to her side, Harry and Ron were staring in shock.

She had shortened the end of the black skirt so it fell, frayed, to only a quarter down her thigh, lowered the front of the shirt so that it showed her black lace bra, cinched the waist and tied it so a small amount of her midriff showed, and add some accessories like black fish net stockings that disappeared into black stiletto boots.

Her eyeliner was very dark; she had sparkling gold eye shadow, and blood red lipstick. Ron let out a strangled whimper, and Harry managed to get out a, "Hermione! I…uh…"

Neither of the boys could string a sentence together, so she gave a short laugh, and said, "Well, guys, I'm off to meet Malfoy in the Head's carriage. See ya at the feast!" She walked out of the compartment and the two men ogled after her.

Hermione hopped off the train and up to the carriage at the head of the line. She jumped on, seeing Malfoy was already there, and sat down. She noticed his mouth had opened, but he quickly regained his senses and shut it.

Hermione held in more laughter as the carriages started moving, and said, "Hey, ferret, your friend's back." He looked down, turned bright red again, but he couldn't leave this time, so he coughed, trying to cover up the awkward situation by saying, "Uh…I must be having some…er…dysfunctions today…"

Hermione smirked, unbelievingly, but decided to let it go, seeing Malfoy embarrassed and nervous was so priceless she didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something that would make him angry and therefore gain his normal character.

Hermione glanced over at him, seeing he was still bright red and trying to hide himself under his cloak. Hermione felt laughter building up, and looked away again. She couldn't help but glance over at him again, and saw him poking himself with his wand, and burst out laughing again.

Draco jumped in surprise at the sudden noise, but it resolved him again knowing she was laughing at him, but still he growled menacingly, "What's so funny, Granger?"

Hermione gave one last giggle and said, "Nothing, Malfoy. Basically anyways." She thought about her words for a second, and, seeming to have developed a dirty mind, broke out laughing…again.

Malfoy watched her in disgust, and wondered about her sanity, for even Hermione was beginning to doubt it. Then abruptly she stopped. Malfoy asked, slightly surprised, "Granger, what the hell are you on? I'd think you of all people would know better than to come to school high."

Hermione, ignoring his question, asked, "How do _you_ know about muggle drugs, Malfoy?" he looked at her and said, "Like I'm going to tell you, Granger." Hermione just shrugged, looking out the window towards the Hogwarts castle that was drawing ever closer.

Draco chanced a look at Hermione. Looking at her, he thought, 'She's actually kinda ok looking…I'll give her that at least….but, Merlin, do I hate that bitch!" He let out a breath, and turned to look at the castle.

After several minutes their lead carriage pulled up to the front of the school. Hermione began to get out, but Draco shoved her roughly into her seat again, and pushed past her to get out first.

Hermione immediately followed, seeing him sauntering quickly away. She pulled out her wand, taking careful aim. And with her wand pointing directly at Malfoy's back, Hermione yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Draco immediately bent over double in pain, and Hermione walked slowly up to him, her wand still pointing at him, her face expressionless, her eyes dark and cold, and saying, "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" When suddenly she stopped, dropped her wand, backing away as if she suddenly realized what she was doing.

Malfoy stood up again, looked at her with incomparable anger, "WHAT THE HELL, YOU FUCKING MUDBLOOD?" Hermione looked absolutely horrified, but then she smiled and suddenly burst into laughter. The last thing she heard was "Granger…?" And then blackness consumed her.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dun! Next chapter you'll find out what that was about. Maybe. Hope you liked it. A little bit, at least. :) . Review as you will!


	3. Seizures & Dreams

I got more reviews! Yay! Well, here is the next chapter!

------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Seizures and Dreams

The first thing she heard was whispers, and sat up, in surprise, but immediately regretted it as her head began pounding. She let herself fall back onto the bed.

Looking around, recognizing she was in the hospital wing. Someone pulled back the curtains surrounding her bed. It was Ron. "She's awake!" He called.

She winced at the noise. He was looking at her. "Oh…sorry, Hermione." He smiled apologetically. Madam Pomphrey hustled in, asking, "Miss, Granger, how do you feel?" Hermione answered, saying, "Fine, I guess. But what happened?"

Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably. This made Hermione sit up again, and asked more urgently, "What happened?" Harry was the one that spoke up. "Hermione, how much do you remember up to?"

She tried to think, realizing it was hard to concentrate, and said, "I remember Malfoy shoving me into my seat in the carriage…but…nothing else…"

She looked up at her friends questioningly, Ron looked relieved, saying, "See, I knew it wasn't her that did it!" But Harry, looking deeper into the problem, didn't look relieved at all.

Hermione pressed, on, "Did what?"

No one said anything for a couple seconds, so Harry told her, "You jumped out the carriage, and ran up behind Malfoy and you, er, did the Crucio curse on him several times in front of the whole school. Then you dropped your wand, and Draco came over, yelling at you, then you started laughing, and collapsed. When you collapsed you started twitching, or, er, something…"

Harry trailed off at Hermione shocked expression, and Madam Pomphrey took up where he left off, "You had a mild seizure, but I believe you're safe now."

Hermione looked into her face, seeing some doubt there, and asked, "Do you know why I had a seizure?" "No. No I don't. But if a person has a past of seizures, then-" But Hermione interrupted her, "I've never had a seizure before."

So Madam Pomphrey continued, "Did you have any other symptoms?" "Well." Said Hermione, "I had been quite _giddy_." Madam Pomphrey added, "Sometimes seizures are caused by emotional distress."

Hermione nodded, saying, "That must be it. I found out about Dumbledore earlier." But when she really thought about it, it didn't seem the right cause, and said, "Wait, wouldn't that cause emotional relief? Plus, I felt a bit giddy even before I heard about Dumbledore…"

She was talking mostly to her self now. Madam Pomphrey interrupted her thoughts, saying, "There are many other causes of seizures, such as high fever, infections, migraines-" Hermione interjected impatiently, "Yeah, but would migraines cause me to black out and shoot random Unforgivable Curses at people?"

Madam Pomphrey just looked at her, and responded, "Well, it could." But Hermione saw the obvious doubt in her eyes. "Plus," she continued, "I haven't had migraines, I don't have a high fever, and I'm pretty sure I don't have any infections of any kind."

Ron was looking at Hermione with worry, "Do you want it to be something serious, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head, "Of course not, Ron! I just want to know what's really going on!"

Harry finally spoke, "Maybe…you're under a curse." Hermione thought about it. It all fit. She had all the symptoms of someone trying to fight a curse.

She looked up from her thoughts, at Harry, saying, "I think you're right. But that opens up another whole set of worries." Madam Pomphrey nodded in agreement, saying, "I best start testing you for the normal curses."

Several hours later, Madam Pomphrey looked tired and desperate. She finally said, "I just can't find anything wrong with you! I've checked for all the normal curses, and even all the rare ones I could think of! Without any further clues, I guess you'll just have to go for now."

She sat down in a chair as Hermione shakily got to her feet with the help of Harry and Ron.

They were just heading out the door when it occurred to Hermione she had no idea where the head's dorm was, but luck would have it that right then Draco walked around the corner.

Hermione realized that, since she was caught up in worry at what could be wrong with her, she forgot to actually ask about Malfoy, so when he walked over, pausing in front of them, she said, "Malfoy-I-I'm so sorry. I, er, wasn't myself."

He replied, "Whatever Granger. Don't worry about it. Not like it's the first time or anything." He gave an odd sort of smile, more like a grimace, and continued, "I guess you'll be needing to know where the dorms are."

With that, he turned and headed off in a direction opposite of the Gryffindor commons. Hermione turned and said goodbye to her friends, but Ron asked, "You sure you're ok?"

She smiled, saying, "Of course. For now. See you guys tomorrow." She hurried off after Draco.

After going several flights of stairs, down many long hallways, and through a couple secret passages, Draco stopped in front of a large picture of a pirate ship, with a rugged looking captain standing in the center.

Draco barely glanced at the painting and said, "Skittles, taste the rainbow." Hermione raised an eyebrow, and he looked towards her, and seeing her expression, said, "Dumbledore picked the password…" "Oh, that explains it…" Hermione answered.

They both walked into the common room and Draco walked immediately to their left and up a small staircase to a door which Hermione presumed was his dorm, jerked open the door, went inside, and slammed it shut.

Hermione jumped slightly at the sound, rolled her eyes at his little show of attitude, but quickly forgot it when her eyes swept around her new common room.

'This sure beats out the Gryffindor commons' she thought as she took in the magnificently carved fire place, royal-looking couches and chair, a small library on one side, and a grand piano near and a glowing gold fountain in a corner on the other.

She saw another flight of stairs, and mounted them, knowing it led to her room. She pushed the wooden carved door open to her bedroom. Even though it was dark, she could tell the dimensions were enormous.

She wanted to explore some more, but was feeling rather drowsy and decided to call it a night. She jumped onto her king-size bed and snuggled into the red satin sheets and fell quickly to sleep.

_She looked around frantically. She was in some dark room, lit only by a few flames. She was standing in the back of the room, watching a circle of black-cloaked figures gather around a throne where a lone figure sat. _

_It raised a pale hand, pointing in her direction. 'Bring me the girl' hissed a voice cold enough to freeze flame. She felt hands grab her, and roughly drag her up before the throne and throw her down. 'Careful!' the voice hissed again, 'I have plans for this one.' _

_The figure stood, and glided down until it was a foot away from her. It drew a wand from the inner foldings of its cloak, pointing it at her. 'Up.' The voice commanded. She stood. 'Your left arm.' She obediently raised her arm. _

_The pale hand reached up, pulling back the sleeve of her robes. At its touch, her body felt like it had turned to ice. The figure took its wand firmly in its hand, pointing at her left forearm. _

_She looked down, horrified. The figure apparently could sense her fear, for it said, 'There's no point in being scared anymore.' With that, it jabbed its wand to her forearm. A terrible pain erupted from the site of contact and spread throughout her body. 'NOOOO!' _

Hermione woke suddenly, sitting up, drenched in cold sweat. "It's just a dream." She told herself, and fell back into an uneasy sleep, not to remember any part of her dream in the morning.

-----------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter! Review if you want to. .


	4. Notes & Whatnot

OMG, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took MONTHS to update! Funny story, but not really. My family was visiting, and my brother(the psycho he is) "accidentally" broke my computer. LITERALLY broke it. The monitor, the modem, everything. It sucked. So I worked all summer, and I finally have a new one! Yay! Update time!

Disclaimer: Characters/setting/pretty much everything doesn't belong to me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Review:

_Hermione woke suddenly, sitting up, drenched in cold sweat. "It's just a dream." She told herself, and fell back into an uneasy sleep, not to remember any part of her dream in the morning._

Chapter 4: Notes & Whatnot

The morning dawned brightly, and it was the sun falling across her that woke Hermione up. She yawned, stretching luxuriously, and said to herself as her eyes swept the room, "I could get used to this."

"I'm taking it you like your room, then." Hermione gave a startled yell and turned to the door in the corner of her room to see Draco. With only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Grabbing a pillow to shield her eyes, Hermione asked fervently, though somewhat muffled, "Why are you in my room, Malfoy! Go away!"

To that came a reply of, "What? We had hot, crazy sex last night, don't you remember?" Hermione dropped the pillow in shock and gasped, "_What!_"

The corner of Draco's lips twitched, and he actually smiled, "I'm just joking, Granger. I heard you talking to yourself, and wondered if I could _finally_ have you sent to St. Mungo's."

Hermione, half relieved, half pissed, and not knowing for sure what to say, opted with, "Just get out of my room, you fucking ferret!"

Draco made a tsking noise and said, "Such refined language, Granger. Better watch that." Before Hermione could say anything, he stepped back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Hermione felt oddly incensed, and threw her pillow across the room to relieve some of her tenseness. She then hopped out of bed, going over to her large wardrobe, and basically throwing open the doors.

She looked at her robes. Black black black. Hermione sighed as she took a robe off a hanger and stared at it, then she took out her wand, With a small flick, her robes turned bright green, then took off one of the white shirts and with a flick, it was black and low-cut, then with a last wave of he wand, she created a sparkly silver sash to tie around middle.

She looked at herself in the mirror after putting them on, a little unsatisfied, and just shrugged, grabbed her books, and walked out into the common room.

It was still early, so Hermione flopped down on one of the couches and took out her wand and put on some quick makeup. Her end result was shimmering silver eye shadow and green eye liner which matched her robes nicely.

When she was done, she just relaxed back into the couch. A couple minutes later she heard a door open, and, knowing it was Draco, didn't even look.

Then she heard him singing, apparently he didn't know she was in the room, as she listened she recognized part of a song she knew, "...Come what may, come what may, I will love you, until my dying day!"

She decided to surprise him, and jumped up to sing the duet part, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect plaaaaaace!" She held the last note long and dramatically, relishing in the shock and embarrassment on Draco's face.

She stopped suddenly, walked over to where he was standing, and said tauntingly, "Loverly voice you have, Drakie Poo" And pinched his cheeks, jokingly, "Never knew you liked silly love songs."

He seemed to suddenly find his voice when he slapped her hands away and said, "Well, Granger, since when do you know everything about me? Since when do you know _anything _about me?"

Hermione sighed, "Whatever, Malfoy." She began to turn around, stopped, then turned back around to face him, "You just need to stop acting like a little bitch. It's annoying." Malfoy rolled his eyes,

"Mudblood, please, there's only one bitch here and it's not me." Hermione's face darkened, "Well-" She began when suddenly her eyes went wide, she clutched at her left forearm and fell onto the floor. "_OW!"_ She gasped. Draco worriedly ran over to her, "What's is it, Granger? What's wrong?"

"It's my arm!" She began, then stopped. She looked at Draco. "My arm, it was, like, on fire...but it just stopped." Draco stood up, and said, "Er, maybe you should go to the hospital wing?"

"Nah." Answered Hermione, standing up. "I think I'm good." Draco, after giving Hermione an evaluating look, headed toward the portrait. "Well, some people have things to do. See ya later, mudblood!"

Hermione laughed, and called sweetly after Draco's retreating form, "Thank you! Go fuck your mother for me!" Before the portrait slammed shut, Hermione could hear Draco's laughter echoing back and couldn't help but smile.

Hermione checked herself in the mirror once more before heading to the Great Hall. She walked directly over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down in front of Harry and Ron. "Hey boys." "Hey." They said in unison.

Ron gave Hermione a once-over, and asked, "Hermione, is there any reason you're all decked out in the Slytherin colors?" Hermione smiled, "Oh, it's just a tribute to them since me and Draco had hot, crazy sex last night."

Harry immediately spewed his pumpkin juice all over the table as Ron sat there staring, slack-jawed with a piece of egg dangling unattractively from his mouth.

Hermione gave them one look and busted out laughing and was just spurred on when Harry screamed, "YOU WHAT?" Hermione was clutching her side and, for once, saw exactly why Draco had made that joke that morning. It was hilarious.

She finally stopped as Harry looked at her confused and angry and Ron still had the egg dangling from his open mouth. She suppressed a giggle when she looked at Ron, and said, "That had to be the best joke ever."

Harry, relieved, said, "My God, Hermione. That's not something you joke about!" Ron looked like he was shaking horrible images from his mind, and just looked at Hermione menacingly. "Not funny."

Hermione just smiled, and chanced a glance toward Draco. He was looking over her way, and gave her a knowing wink. Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked back to her friends. "Ok, maybe we didn't have sex, but ferret-boy just winked at me. Ew."

Ron looked at Hermione funnily, "Are you sure you guys didn't-" But Hermione cut him off, "Ron! Of course we didn't! Do you really think I'd do that?" Ron still looked unsure, which made Hermione madder, "Fuck you, Weasley!"

Ron turned red, "Sorry, Hermione. It's just...you've just...And he _winked_ at you! What's that supposed to mean! He wants to shag you, Hermione. And so do I." The second the words left his mouth, Ron's eyes went round, and he started stuttering, "I-I I didn't say that."

Harry, who looked amused, said, "Actually, Ron, yeah, you did." Hermione was trying not to laugh again. Ron was just too much.

He kept on spluttering out words, "Actually, no, I'd never want to...you. Malfoy, he just blinked. I-I, didn't say 'shag' I said...fag. No, no, wag. NO, it was bag, definitely bag. He wants to bag you. And so do I. Like. Put you in a bag. But nicely, and I-"

Hermione, sides hurting severely from holding in her laughter, finally said, "Ron. Stop. Just stop." He went silent, and Harry had a huge grin plastered on his face, obviously finding this highly entertaining.

Hermione, deciding to relieve Ron of his mortification, said, "Ron, I know you were just kidding when you said that. Don't worry about it!" Ron suddenly stopped looking so red, and said, "Er, yeah, glad that you got it. That joke there. The one I just told-"

"Ron, it's best to not say anything else right now." Cut in Harry. Ron just smiled. A couple minutes later they were heading to their first class of the day. Ron, for the millionth time, complained, "Why is it that we _always_ have potions with Slytherin? Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

Harry replied, "Think of it as a building up of moral fiber." Hermione, "Nah, I think I'm just going to think of it as what it truly is; torture forced upon us by our teachers who all have a good laugh while setting up the schedules-" "Torture? We're not that bad, are we Granger?"

The Golden Trio spun around to face Draco and a group of Slytherins. Hermione looked Draco up and down, and replied, her voice lowered seductively "Oh, no, you sexy ferret, you. Torture is a VERY _good_ thing."

Hermione stepped closer to Draco, rubbing a hand over his chest. "I could show you what I mean later." Her hand wandered lower.

Draco whole body stiffened as he was being drawn in by Hermione's advances, "Don't worry, _Draco_." She basically purred out his name, "I don't bite. Hard. Unless you want me to." She finished in barely above a whisper.

She then gave him a wink, and turned off and went into the classroom with Harry and Ron in tow, leaving Draco standing awkwardly outside, Blaise nudged Draco in the ribs, "God damn, Draco! You just let her get away with that! What's wrong with you?"

Malfoy, who was still staring at the spot Hermione just was, turned angrily toward Blaise, "Did you did you know see how...disabling that was?" "Draco, you get hit on by girls all the time! You should really be able to brush them off at will, especially Granger!" Draco sighed violently and walked toward the classroom entrance.

Harry and Ron stood on either side of Hermione, glaring at her while she was taking out her potions ingredients, pretending she didn't notice, when Harry finally spoke, "Hermione, what do you think you're doing? Malfoy is dangerous. If not him, then the rest of Slytherin is! I mean-"

He couldn't quite put his thoughts into words, and called on Ron for help, "Ron!" Ron was staring at Hermione, opening and closing his mouth several times before he actually spoke, "Are you _sure _you didn't shag him last night?"

Hermione stood up, yelled, "Ron!" and slapped him across the face just as the Slytherins were entering. Laughter erupted amongst them, but was quickly silenced by a stern glance from Hermione.

Ron was holding his face, and immediately said, "Hermione, I'm sorry, but you have to admit, you've changed. Sure, I like it, and yes, I agree that was a great way to disable Malfoy, or any guy for that matter, but Harry's right. Slytherin's can't be trusted. No matter how much Dumbledore trusts them. I'm just concerned about your safety."

He offered an apologetic smile, and Hermione smiled back, and gave him a hug, which Ron returned eagerly. Harry smiled knowingly at the pair. They sat down, Ron giving Hermione sidelong glances when the door burst open and in walked Snape, having retaken his spot as potion's master.

He walked briskly to the front of the room and assumed his place behind his desk, glaring down any one who dared to stare at him.

He began speaking in his smooth voice, "I'm sure you all know me by now, but, for the less intelligent among you. Yes, there are quite a few, my name is Professor Snape. Obviously I've returned to my post as potions master of this school, whether you all like it or not. Now-"

He flicked his wand at the board, where a directions immediately appeared, "To see if any of you've bothered to even open your potion books all summer, make me this Rev. Of P. Potion. Just do as the directions say, once done, bottle up a sample, and bring it to me."

Snape finished and stood in silence as the class all stayed where they were to see if he was truly done, "Well, what are you waiting for! Get to it!" he snapped. There was a general rustle and bustle as all the students headed toward the ingredients store cupboards.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry returned to their table with all the ingredients written on the board and began immediately. Hermione was working at a considerably faster pace, and within 15 minutes, was done with her potion, which was shimmering the exact shade of emerald that the directions said it should be.

She was giving it a last stir when Snape came up behind her. She didn't even dare to look at him, or fish for compliments, but he surprised by saying, "Excellent work, Granger." But it was barely above a whisper, and as he walked off, she looked around quickly to see if anyone else heard.

They hadn't. So she bottled up a sample of her potion, and brought it up to the potions master, who was now sitting behind his desk. After glancing around the class, he took the potion from her and gave her a pleasant smile. She smiled unsurely back and returned to her seat.

Hermione looked at her two friends to see if they saw the strangely kind behavior Snape had just showed. As usual, they hadn't noticed a thing, so she just shrugged and sat down. Then she noticed a folded piece of paper that recognized as a note. She picked it up and, after a quick look around, she unfolded it.

"_Hermione,_

_You look ravishing today. I mean this in the most respectful way; I wanna hit that. Your sexy body makes me go 'bump bump bump' . I want to be on you, if you know what I mean. I just thought I'd let you know._

_From,_

_Alias 'Mr. Lova Lova'_

_P.S. Your ass is absolutely breathtaking. I mean, seriously, I wanna be friends with that thing. Wow. _

_P.P.S. J/P about this whole letter. I'm not that tactless and undignified. Usually._

_P.P.P.S. But, honestly, it's all true. _

_P.P.P.P.S If I ever tell you I wrote this, feel free to slap me. J"_

Holding in the laughter she felt rise in her at the absurdity of the letter, she glanced around the classroom to see if anyone was looking toward her, waiting for a reaction. No one was.

Puzzled for the second time in a minute, Hermione just folded the note back up and stuck it into her pocket. Before she knew it, class was over. She stood up, and waited for Ron and Harry to finish cleaning up their area.

When they finally finished, they started heading toward the door, when Snape called after the class, "Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy? May I speak to you a second?"

The Golden Trio exchanged glances. "Don't wait for me." whispered Hermione quickly to her friend before walking up towards Snape with Malfoy.

Snape smiled warmly at her, specifically, again and Hermione inwardly cringed. Only because Snape smiling usually meant something was horribly, horribly wrong-"Yes, Professor?" "I was just wondering if you got my note?"

Hermione, shocked, replied, "What? _YOU _sent me that!" Snape just raised an eyebrow. "Yes. The note about your head duty to plan the Halloween dance?" Hermione put a hand over her heart., relieved, "Oh! No, I haven't gotten that one. I thought you, uh, meant this other not I got."

Both Draco and Snape looked at her. "Oh?" asked Snape, standing up. "May I see it?" "I, er, don't think-" began Hermione when Snape cut her off, "Give me the note, Miss Granger." Reluctantly Hermione gave Snape the note. His eyes darted over it quickly, his face impassive.

Hermione swore she could see the slightest pink tinge as he handed it back to her, but her analyzing of his face was cut off by his words of, "Do you know who wrote you that?" "Nope, no clue." responded Hermione. "Well, er, there's your note back. And go away!"

Draco and Hermione raised their eyebrows at each other, and turned to leave, when Hermione turned her head back around to ask Snape a question, and found him staring at her backside, "Er, professor?"

Startled, Snape looked up at her, glaring. "What?" Hermione grimaced, realizing that Snape was just staring at her ass, "You know what, never mind." And with that she turned around to leave.

Hermione and Draco, since they had a break then Head planning, which meant their classes were over for the day, walked in a abnormal silence toward their dorms. "So," said Draco, breaking the silence, "what was in the note, Granger?"

Hermione, not wanting to tell him, "Shut up, Malfoy." Malfoy continued, "Ya know, I think Snape has the hots for you, Granger." "Shut up, Malfoy." "I don't know why he would, though." Said Draco, crinkling his nose and looking at Hermione.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Answered Hermione again, coming to a stop in front of the portrait entrance of their dorms. Without meaning to, they said in unison, "Skittles, taste the rainbow."

They both paused and looked at each other, then burst out laughing, and, for some reason, couldn't stop. Between bursts of laughter, Hermione asked, "Why-are-we-laughing?" "Because," Howled Draco, "Your-face-is-so-funny-looking!"

Hermione bent over in a renewed fit of giggles, but after bit, began to sober up, "Malfoy, you're so lame." Malfoy straightened up, too, "Not as lame as you." "Oh, good comeback, ferret." Hermione replied sarcastically. "Yeah, I know." answered Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, " I think I'm going to go take nap." "Great," Draco retorted, "I finally get to spend some time away from _you_." Hermione, feeling suddenly pissed, turned around and said, "Just go fuck yourself, Malfoy. Mmkay?"

"Oh, but it's so much more fun when it's with someone else." He returned, taking a step towards her, waggling his eyebrows. "You wish, queer bait, you wish." Draco gave a short laugh, "Like I was serious. I wouldn't ever even think of touching your filthy mudblooded self."

Hermione countered, "Well, I dunno, Malfoy, you looked pretty blue ballsy before potions earlier." "YOU-" Draco began angrily, then stopped suddenly, and composed himself, "You know what? I don't have to take this. You're below me."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? If I were below you? Eh, Malfoy?" Said Hermione, who had a smirk that gave Malfoy a run for his money.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Oh yes, how clever! A little play on my words. No wonder you're head girl. You'll regret that. Mark my words." he finished huffily. _Draco, buddy, why're you letting this girl get to you? _He thought as he stood there, waiting for her reply.

She suddenly straightened up, and assumed a haughty air about her, "Consider them marked! Now on your way!" Draco gave her a look, "What the hell, Granger? But, whatever, what happened to your little mudblood nap?"

Hermione suddenly dropped her superior manner, and looked angry now. "Don't say that word." Draco pretended to be clueless, "What? _Mudblood? _Does that word offend you? Does it, mudblood?" Hermione suddenly whipped out her wand, but Draco was already pointing his at her, "No way, Granger. Put your wand down."

"You put yours down!" She yelled back. "Same time?" offered Draco benevolently. "Yeah, right." spat Hermione. Draco sighed, "Never mind, I quit your juvenile games, Granger." He tucked his wand back into his pocket, and headed toward his door.

Hermione shouted after him, "I'm not done talking to you!" But Draco ignored her. So she ran across the room, catching up to him just as her was turning the doorknob of his door. Feeling an arm on his shoulder, Draco turned around, beginning to say, "Granger, just leave me-"

When he was silenced by a pair of lips colliding with his own. He stood in shock for a second, but with Hermione pressing against him, he gave in him and kissed her back.

He was just getting into the kiss, when suddenly Hermione pushed him away, stared angrily at him, yelled, "How dare you!" And slapped him across the face before storming to her dorm room and slamming the door shut.

He stood there stunned a second, holding his face where Hermione had slapped him. Then he smiled widely to himself. This shook his head violently. _Ew. Granger kissed you. Ew. But still, this is going to be one hell of a year. _He thought before entering his own bedroom for the night.

-----------------------------------------

I hope that was okay! It was longer, I guess...but I'm a little rusty at writing fan fics! I've been writing a historic novel (by hand :P ) all summer, along w/ poetry & whatnot. Sorry if this was awful! Review to tell me what to fix!


End file.
